


blame it on tannis root

by Lua



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Peter Hale, Stiles-centric, Unbeta'd, Unplanned Pregnancy, peter and stiles are switchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: Stiles wasn't sure how the pregnancy happened, but he wasn't ready for it.[steter secret santa - 2016]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julibean19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/gifts).



> since it's your favourite trope, i wanted to give it a try but i never wrote mpreg before and i'm sorry if it turned out silly.  
> i don't really get the maternal feelings and it seemed fitting to try it with a pregnant peter. i really hope it's something you could enjoy after waiting so long for it <3  
> i hope your new year started amazing!

Peter nonchalantly announced his pregnancy on a Friday morning and Stiles had _questions_.

To begin with, Stiles was fairly certain it was not a werewolf thing and he was completely certain it was not a queer thing as Stiles himself was very much not pregnant.

Peter shrugged and volunteered no explanations. Stiles looked away, holding his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"Metaphorically?” Stiles asked, and he was sure it wasn’t absurd to expect for an actual answer in this situation. It could still be a supernatural thing, but when and what and how. “How could you possibly be pregnant? How could you even know you are pregnant? Is it a curse? Are we talking genderbending fiction here?" Stiles had question. "Am I...is it mine?"

Stiles had a long list of questions.

Peter's look on its own called Stiles an idiot but the werewolf felt the need to voice that opinion for emphasis.

"You are an idiot."

"How did this happen," Stiles frowned and touched his own stomach. He wasn’t the one claiming to be pregnant, but the sudden knowledge that maybe it was possible he could be was concerning.

Stiles was pretty sure they could rule out sexual frequency as the cause. The sex was good, but their lives didn’t leave them that much extra time for sex. It didn’t happen too often and that, by itself, made the number of times Stiles was the one doing the fucking a pretty low number.

Stiles glanced at Peter, suspicious. He wondered if this was Peter’s idea of a prank.

“I can hear it. Your friends can hear it. It happened," Peter declared. “That’s all you need to know.”

Stiles disagreed on that. Boy, did he disagree on that!

“Sure, whatever it is that we have isn’t exactly a relationship. Okay, maybe it is a relationship, but not dating. It’s not dating,” Stiles began, getting up to walk off the nervous energy this conversation was creating. “It definitely isn’t a tier or more up from there because we aren’t even dating. But!” he turned back to Peter just in time to catch the werewolf rolling his eyes.  “But an unplanned pregnancy between two guys in a relationship that had zero uteri involved needs more of an explanation than ‘it happened’.”

Stiles tried to remember when was the last time they had unprotected sex. It had to be more than two months ago if Peter could hear it. He expected a STD for his carelessness, not a baby. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I need an explanation to give people."

Stiles wasn’t even sure how to explain what he had with Peter. It was more than casual sex but only because they were both paranoid creatures who wouldn't trust a stranger to not want to ritually sacrifice them in the middle of sex. Their lives were actually weird enough to make that sound reasonable but, even so, even with all the weirdness, they weren’t planning a life together. They weren’t planning to buy a house and look for schools.

Stiles had no idea how to tell his father Peter Hale was carrying the next Stilinski generation.

By accident. By possibly a supernatural accident.

Peter stared at him for a moment before sighing.

“It all started when I got a good luck charm made of tannis root. It had an awful smell,” he started and Stiles nodded along, taking it seriously until he realized the joke.

“Ha ha ha, fuck you,” he said with a fake and forced smile as he glared at Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes in that very Hale way and got up to leave.

“Don’t worry, Stiles. It will be fine.”

It was oddly reassuring and, for some reason, also even more terrifying. Stiles didn’t say anything, but he was sure Peter could smell it because he stopped to kiss Stiles’ cheek before walking out of the house.

It only occurred to Stiles hours later that he should probably have had something comforting to tell Peter, too.

After that, Peter avoided the pack as much as it was possible and given his relationship with everyone, Stiles wasn’t even a little bit surprised by how possible it was. He didn’t pressure the werewolf. It was a freaky situation.

So, Stiles researched.

“No one has asked about you,” Stiles informed Peter a few weeks later as he walked into Peter’s apartment. Peter hadn’t even closed the door yet.

“Heartwarming,” Peter said with a sigh.

Stiles stood awkwardly next to Peter’s coffee table and looked Peter up and down. He looked fat which Stiles knew better than to say out loud. He wasn’t dressed like Peter at all. Stiles expected a pregnant werewolf to look different; he expected some supernatural mystique going on, but all he got was Peter in sweatpants and a shirt, looking soft.

Stiles bit his bottom lip and took off his backpack so he could give Peter the shop bag he had brought for him.

Peter sniffed it and arched an eyebrow at Stiles.

“I’ve been researching. Pregnancy,” he clarified, gesturing as if he could physically make his intentions clear. “Ginger tea helps with nausea.”

Peter sat down on the couch where he had been with a blanket and a book. Nesting, Stiles’ mind offered and he wanted to slap himself.

“Are you trying to play house with me, Stiles?”

Stiles tried to picture them painting a baby's room and discussing proper decoration. It was unnatural for them but so was Peter being pregnant. He couldn’t picture them having a child. He couldn’t picture himself having a child.

No, he definitely wasn’t trying to play house with Peter.

“I read pregnant people get horny all the time,” Stiles offered and Peter snorted. It was a better explanation than being honest and telling Peter he was missed.

“You can do better than bribe me with tea. I’m sure you can be absolutely charming if you try,” Peter said.

“Yeah, isn’t that how we got here?”

They stayed silent for some time.

Stiles didn't want to have a conversation about this and he certainly didn't want to have a conversation about this with his father or Scott or Lydia. Oh hey my magic sperm beats human anatomy. Stiles rubbed his face. They didn’t even switch positions equally so to be forced into that conversation would feel more than a little unfair.

“We don’t have to be a couple just because of this baby, Stiles.”

“I know.”

Stiles had played it over in his had many – many! – times since Peter pulled his disappearance act. He knew Peter would keep it and, after all the family he lost and the daughter that was taken from him, Stiles couldn’t really imagine himself suggesting otherwise.

But Stiles wasn’t ready.

This was not the right moment and Peter was not the right person. Or maybe he was. Stiles couldn’t picture himself in a lasting relationship anymore. In fact, he couldn’t picture himself with someone else.

But he wasn’t ready.

Peter put a hand on Stiles’ knee.

“Breathe,” he said in a calm voice. “It will be fine.”

Stiles looked at Peter. The calmness in his voice didn’t reach his eyes; they were both freaking out. They couldn’t ignore this until it fixed itself.

"Are you sure this isn't something like Rosemary's baby?" Stiles laughed.

Peter hummed.

"Doesn't it mean you drugged me and used me in a ritual to bring a satanic baby into this world?"

"Maybe you did that and ended up carrying it by mistake," Stiles accused and ducked the package of tea Peter threw at him for the comment. He picked it up and went to make some tea. It would be fine, he told himself.

They fell into a routine. Stiles was surprised by how easy it was.

Whenever he had time, Stiles would go to Peter’s apartment. He researched and freaked out and researched some more. Stiles made Peter sit through a long list of questions regarding werewolf babies. He didn’t expect the baby to be born as a tiny wolf – specially not after Peter laughed at him for two minutes straight and had to leave the room – but this was obviously not a normal pregnancy and there was only so much knowledge Stiles could get about born werewolves that told him what to expect when they were expecting.

It seemed to amuse Peter. He looked at Stiles with a fondness that Stiles found disturbing.

Slowly, Peter’s apartment started to smell more and more like tea and Stiles. Stiles suspected Peter didn’t even like the teas he found through his research, but he liked the company enough to pretend it didn’t bother him.

They were both scared.

They talked about the baby as a hypothesis. They didn’t pick a name. They didn’t paint a room. They didn’t buy baby clothes. They didn’t discuss the baby moving.

It helped. Stiles couldn’t really deal with the reality of it and, he suspected, neither could Peter. Peter gained weight and his mood changed, but their baby was a possibility. A problem for them to acknowledge in the future.

It helped but they both could see Peter’s stomach growing as the weeks passed. Stiles refused to count it in weeks.

They decided to not tell Scott nor Derek nor anyone, really. In fact, Peter decided for them both and Stiles suspected the hormonal changes were part of the decision. He didn’t mean to cause the argument that followed, but he recognized paranoia when he saw it. He was very familiar with it.

"I could always rip out your tongue to guarantee you won’t tell them," Peter snarled at him.

"Didn't you like my tongue until this morning?" Stiles retorted but he got where Peter was coming from. He didn't want to risk having his memories and his child being taken from him again.

Peter glared, eyes flashing at Stiles.

“I get it, I get it,” Stiles conceded. It was hard to argue with Peter at seven months; it didn’t feel like Peter was making empty threats anymore. “My dad would like to know his grandchild and I’m not backing out of that.” Peter walked out of the room to make tea and Stiles felt the need to add: “My father wouldn’t take the kid away from you, you know.”

Stiles knew his father wouldn’t be happy about Peter’s involvement, but that was Peter only saving grave: he cares about his family.

Stiles wasn't so sure he himself would was happy about it but it was still hard to think about this potential baby as his actual child. He couldn't hear it, couldn't smell it, couldn’t feel it and as far as he knew, Peter could have made up the whole thing. A long and elaborated joke.

Stiles rubbed his hair, messing it up with his hands.

“Does…does it kick?” he asked when Peter returned with his tea without offering nor bringing a cup for Stiles. Peter gave him a look that made it clear he thought Stiles was weird. “Can I feel it?”

They stared at each other for hat felt like a long time. Stiles regretted asking.

Peter put the teacup on the coffee table and sat down. Stiles regretted having sex all the way back to losing his virginity because that was the moment that brought him to this situation.That was the start of a chain of events that would lead to Peter Hale being pregnant.

An eternity passed before Peter nodded.

“What. Seriously?” Stiles blurted out.

Peter nodded again, annoyed, and Stiles rushed to the couch, sitting next to Peter. He hesitated, unsure what to do with his hands. This was worse than kissing.

Peter grabbed Stiles’ wrist and guided his hand.

“Is this another ridiculousness about baby werewolves?”

“I just wanted to…” Stiles held his breath, flinching when he felt movement. Stiles stared at Peter. Peter who wasn’t maternal, would never be maternal, and who was pregnant. The idea seemed to finally sink in.  “There is a baby in there.”

Peter rolled his eyes and let go of Stiles wrist, reaching for his teacup.

“Do you read for it? or play it music? I read something about classic music and baby development...Hey! You have to stop calling me an idiot or else it won’t respect its father,” he said, watching Peter’s stomach.

“You _are_ an idiot,” Peter snorted. “And I’m its father.”

“I bet anyone would agree the one carrying is the mother,” Stiles offered but held his hands up in defeat when Peter narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine. What am I then?” Peter didn’t answer. “Dad? Can I be its dad? Papa, maybe?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

Stiles did shut up but it had nothing to do with real concern Peter would rip his tongue out or maim him or actually kill him and dump his body in the river. God, Stiles couldn’t imagine raising a child with Peter.

And he should, right? He should start thinking about that.

Stiles spent the next couple of weeks researching parenting instead of pregnancies. He knew the supernatural peace in Beacon Hills was temporary and that it probably meant a shitstorm was coming their way, but he was thankful for it. He didn’t want to sit Scott down and tell him he needed a day off to go hold Peter’s hand through childbirth.

Childbirth…

Stiles wondered if Peter had a solution for that. Maybe he could control his healing during a c-section. Maybe they would need wolfsbane.

“Maybe you should let me worry about that,” Peter said when Stiles questioned him about that.

Two days short of completing eight months, Peter casually announced his intention of visiting Cora. It was a lie. Stiles knew it was a lie, he didn't even need werewolf hearing for that, but he nodded and helped Peter pack anyway.

Stiles knew Peter loved his family and he knew there was little love for him with the family members he had left in Beacon Hills whom he used as much as he protected. Stiles didn't expect Peter to suddenly become maternal and for sure maternal wasn't something Peter was but he expected Peter to protect himself and his child. Hiding somewhere else in a moment of vulnerability seemed fitting.

“Call me or text me,” Stiles asked before Peter left. “Or email me. Fax me?” Peter rolled his eyes and stared at Stiles until he stopped. “Texting is fine. I’m good with texting.”

Stiles wasn’t ready and maybe he would never be ready, but he wanted to be part of this.

Unsurprisingly, Peter was as bitchy through text as he was in person. More often than not, Stiles could almost see the trademark Hale eyeroll in the texts he got.

Was it genetic? Oh god, his child would roll their eyes like a Hale.

And lurk.

They would probably lurk.

Stiles made a mental note of waiting to ask Peter in person if it was a natural Hale talent or if they practiced it as pack. It didn't work. A few days after the thought occurred to him, he texted Peter his concerns.  They didn’t pick a name, but Stiles could argue they were focusing on the important matters because these, right there, were the important questions.

The child was still a hypothesis; it was hard to change that.

And that was why Stiles was completely shocked when Scott commented on Peter being back two weeks alter. It was even more shocking because of how casual Scott was about it, getting into the Jeep with his bag of take out and waiting to hold Stiles’ fries. Like it wasn't a life changing event for Stiles.

"Did you know Peter has another child?" Scott commented and Stiles stared, feeling betrayed for reasons he didn’t want – not yet, at least – to share with his best friend. "I ran into him and he was holding a baby. Makes sense he has been quieter lately, right?"

Stiles pressed his front teeth onto his bottom lip and nodded. He didn't know Peter was back because Peter omitted that little detail in their texts which was rude and unfair, if you asked Stiles. Wasn’t it obvious by now that Stiles wouldn’t let anyone casually steal Peter’s child? Stiles got in the Jeep and put a handful of fries on his mouth before he nodded again.

That bastard.

Stiles hadn't come to terms with this but he missed Peter. He missed his company and he wondered...

He couldn't believe he had a kid with Peter. That lying bastard.

Stiles rubbed his face and started the car. Peter had some explanations to give and it would be too much courtesy to text him a warning.

“Stiles?” Scott asked, frowning slightly as they took a turn to Peter’s apartment.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. He was nothing if not supportive, but this was clearly crossing a line. Was Peter breaking up with him? Was he getting kicked out of his child’s life? Stiles parked the car and got out, slamming the door behind himself.

“Stiles!” Scott called from the car, getting ready to get out too.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Stiles offered, ready to bang on Peter’s door.

Peter opened it before Stiles could knock. Stiles considered banging on Peter’s face.

“Szczeosny is asleep,” the werewolf informed him and glanced at Scott.

Stiles turned around to look at Scott, too, before his brain caught up to the absurdity he just heard.

“Hell no. You are not cursing another generation of Stilinskis like that. That’s not his name and you know it, Peter. You are not even pronouncing it right,” he glared for emphasis and then breathed out, calming down. “Can I come in? Can I meet him?”

 Peter hesitated but he let Stiles in, turning around to go get the baby. Stiles glanced once more at Scott, now back in the Jeep, before closing the door. It was an inevitable conversation now, but he still didn’t want to have it.

Peter came back, holding a sleepy baby that didn’t look particularly like any of them.

Not yet.

“He has your eyes,” Peter said and Stiles wrinkled his nose at him. Maybe the baby looked a little bit like them.

Stiles nodded, watching the baby. He was adorable.

“You were kidding about the name, right?” Stiles touched the baby’s hand and let him hold his finger. Peter watched him, amused. "Right?"

“Your reaction to it was…interesting.”

“Asshole,” Stiles accused in a soft tone as to not disturb the baby. Their baby. "Can we date? Is it too late? Were you breaking up with me?" Stiles asked, looking around the place before looking at Peter again.

Peter watched him in silence for a few moments.

“It’s not because of the baby,” Stiles clarified. “For reasons unknown, I think I happen to like you.”

Stiles looked at the baby and smiled. The idea of starting a family with Peter was odd. He really wasn’t ready for it.

But he was ready for dating. He could do that. They could start slow.

"Backwards as it is, I think it would be perfect."

"Really?"

Peter snorted and offered the baby for Stiles to hold.

"I like you, Stiles. I told you so."

"I think my dad would love to babysit his grandson," Stiles commented as a distraction to his embarrassment. "If you catch my drift."

Peter laughed.

It was fine. They were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!!
> 
> i hope it was something enjoyable and hopefully there weren't any glaring mistakes o//o
> 
> tannis root is the root used in rosemary's baby. they make a couple references to the movie along the fic and, while peter doesn't explain how he ended up pregnant, i think it'd be very possible he magically caused it and was being serious about the charm ~~who knows~~


End file.
